dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyletheobald
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ''' ---- Images tips Bulleted Lists You would probably get a better result on your comic pages if you formatted the lists better. When you open up the template, you'll notice that the template uses this little programming a lot: . That's a line jump. Don't ignore it, but when you have something to fill in in that field, you no longer need it. It's just there for spacing. So, when you get rid of it, instead of something that looks like this: * Batman You get this: * Batman Make sense? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Son ov Vulcan I hope moving the page didn't confuse you too much... ;) The Paradox 06:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Firebrand (Alex Sanchez) I'm guessing you wanted it deleted, rather than turned into a redirect? For future reference, you can just throw a on any page you think should disappear. Keep up the great stuff! The Paradox 10:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Minor Character template Are you aware that a Minor Character template exists? There are no clear guidelines about when to use one vs the other, but generally a character that only shows up for a few issues or a single storyline should get the Minor template. There's a button for it in every editing window, or from the Create a New Page page. If you have any questions, drop me a note or use the template. The Paradox 07:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I just wanted to make sure you knew there was another option, that's all. :) If you feel there's enough information, them by all means use the Character template. It's entirely up to you. The Paradox 07:30, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Vol 1 Here's another tip that will make your articles look smoother. The or (comic name standardization template), which we use to automatically template the names of comics, doesn't require you to specify '''Vol 1. So, you can actually type in , and it'll link to the same page as , but without that unnecessary Vol 1 showing up. While you may wish to specify something as coming from the first volume in cases like, idunno, Nightwing Vol 1 or Robin Vol 1, most of the time, especially for titles which have only had one volume, it's a lot easier and nicer looking to just omit it and let the template take care of it automatically. Keep up the good work, you're making a lot of really solid contributions here. Thank you. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Diablos In Blue Beetle Vol 2 there is a charther claiming he was part of a gang called the Diablos could it be Los Diablos or just an other gang with the same name? He later encounters a woman he worked with in the old gang. Spinner (New Earth) I don't think ther part of it and just new characters but if they are part of the old gang. as there are no pictures of the members I am asking you as i never read El Diablo --Ouroborosi 21:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Red Circle How should we list the first appearances for the Red Circle characters? Do we want to use original or DCU appearances? Kyletheobald 01:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Original first appearances. The best way to do this would be to put their first DCU appearance in the notes... or to make it clear through citation in the character's history text when their first actual DCU appearance was. I'm not familiar with the histories of the individual characters, but we can even start covering pages for their back issues. The modern context is the most currently relevant... but it's best to try to emphasize the history behind the characters. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Search function is weird Has there been a change to the way the search function works? I'm not getting nearly as many results lately. For example when I type "Lucas" I only get 7 hits and "Ludlow" doesn't bring up any. Do I need to adjust my settings or is there some other way to fix this. It makes it really hard to edit when you can't find a page. Kyletheobald 06:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's a wiki-wide thing. I'm finding it very frustrating as well, but they'll get it sorted out. You could try complaining on the IRC channel maybe? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for that! I try my best! Bartlebycs 03:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help, and for explaining to me how to do something that had been puzzling me for ages (and which I felt too stupid to ask about): hide the universe info in the text. It's the little things that sometimes seem obvious that aren't....Tony ingram 16:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hit Comics Covers Hit Comics/Covers Awesome! Goblyn4evil 18:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Older Women and Youger Men I was wondering which DC characters had Older Women and Youger Men relationship? --Cococrash11 19:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC)-- :Here, just read the TV Tropes article. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The Bug Thanks for fixing the Bug...I totally forgot to do that! Tictoc77 02:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Drew McFee See Andrew McFee (New Earth). -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the catch Tupka; somehow I missed it. Kyletheobald 22:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Moves Should be all set now, thanks for the reminder. I didn't move the comics or volumes, and the Life Entity (New Earth) talk page seemed to have some discussion going still. Lemme know if you still want it moved. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Mlle. Marie Exactly how many were there? And what do we do with Mademoiselle Marie (Earth-One) and Anais Guillot (New Earth)? Were they always the same one? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :* There have been at least 8 that we have seen or heard of. One each in the 1700's and 1800's, one during WWI, at least 4 during WWII, and the current version Josephine Tautin. We're lead to assume that all the stories we've read set during WWII are probably of Anais Guillot who was the main Marie during the War. Sabine Roth took over near the end of the war when Anais was executed. There is a run-down here Anais Guillot (New Earth). As for Pre-Crisis, I think there was only 1 version and she was the one for all the stories. Kyletheobald 14:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::* And the Marie who showed up in DC Universe Legacies Vol 1 4, which would that be? There's talk of a relationship with Rock, which would lead me to assume the character is meant to be Anais Guillot, but the story is set well after the war, when she's supposed to be dead. But admittedly, that story also obscures the death of Frank Rock, so I'm unsure what its status in the canon is. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::*Well the Sabine version would be too young to have a relationship with Rock during the war as she was just a schoolgirl when she took up the mantle (at least I hope Rock didn't hook up with her). Presumably, any thing after the death of Anais on Oct 7 1944 should be attributed to Sabine. There are, however, a couple of possible outs. Its possible the Marie that was executed was another version that was captured and not the girl we all know. Or we can blame it on Legacies, which has been kind of spotty on established continuity anyway. Kyletheobald 14:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC) BIONICLES BIONICLES had comics published by DC. Plus, we don't need all this junk about the last son of an nearly extinct race whose weakness is practically the name of his planet or some billionaire playboy who has NO POWERS!!!! You are so retarded! The people at DC (except the publishers of BIONICLE) are retarded! Almost all concepts in DC are retarded! Blacknred 01:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : LOL! I forgot about this! This post may just be the most awesome thing in this database! Goblyn4evil 22:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hammer and Tongs Hi Kyle. Re the Hammer and Tongs entry you deleted-the reason I listed them as a team is simply that 'hammer and tongs' is, or was, a commonly used phrase (in Britain, anyway) and that seemed to me to indicate that this was probably Paul cornell's intent. To have two characters whose names meshed that well happen to be walking into the pub together and not be linked seems a little unlikely. Tony ingram 08:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hammer and Tongs Thanks Kyle. Virtually all of Cornell's new characters are named after decades old British pop culture or slang terms. 'Hammer and Tongs' refers to doing something fiercely or energetically, and originally related to blacksmiths. Tony ingram 22:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) re: apn template Hi Kyle. Billy advised me to run this by you before I got started doing edits. Nathan over on the Marvel wiki has created a template called apn which allows a contributor to specify a 'previous' and a 'next' character appearance. You can see how it works in early issues of Amazing Spider-Man. I thought it would be fun to do character chronologies for Bats and Supes because especially in the '90s the characters were involved in multiple titles simultaneously. I wanted to give the admins here a heads up before I asked Nathan to move the template over, because if you look at my Marvel talk page, you can see I got complaints from a couple Marvel admins who didn't understand why I was spending hours making brief edits and I would rather not ruffle feathers here if I don't need to. Darkseid01 14:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback.DrJohnnyDiablo 04:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up News regarding the appearance categories is on Billy's talk page. Check it out. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Belle Reve Hey, man! I live in Louisiana and am extremely familiar with Terrebonne Parish and the specific dialect of Cajun French spoken there. For accuracy's sake, please stop changing the entry to just "French". Cajuns speak an older version of French that followed a whole different evolutionary path after Le Grande Derangement (the forced exile of the Acadians from Nova Scotia). Thanks! Robert Reverted Edit Sup' Turd' SuperTron500 (talk) 05:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Renaming artists Just a tip when you're renaming artists (like you did with Elliot(t)): when you delete the category, add a link to the correct name to the "Additional reason" field. That way, rather than re-creating that category, editors can see what they did wrong and (hopefully) fix it straight away. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :* Cool. Thanks for the tip. Kyletheobald 23:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Woops Thanks for cleaning up after me last night. I was in a rush, but I can't believe I forgot the naming conventions! - Hatebunny 12:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :* Not a problem. That's what I'm here for. Kyletheobald 19:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Profanity The user who blocked me said gtfo when warning me. That is profanity and I don't like it. The user was Tupka217.--1966batfan 21:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Appearances Needed Apparently that code is broken. I tried to fix it but couldn't, so I just removed the automatic categorization for Appearances Needed. In a couple days, that category should be mostly cleaned out. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Moves I mentioned on Tupka's page that it's a good idea and we did it on Marvel awhile back. I started up the bot, but over here, they usually tell me which pages are ready and which aren't. Is it all of the pages in the Move category? Just let me know. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, you got it. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 Vol 1 10 Hey, just letting you know I'm on here a day and goof up. I accidentally uploaded Top 10 Vol 1 12's image as 10. If you are an admin here, could you fix that up please? Thanks. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 00:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The Red and The Green This is just a bit of fanboyism taking over, but there are two thematically linked concepts in the DCU: The Red and The Green. One has a glossary page, and one has a locations page. I'm thinking they should both be one or the other. I'm not sure which makes more sense. So, I'm looking for a second opinion. : - Hatebunny 20:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I think Red should be a disambig. Move the current article to Red (Graphic Novel) or something. There's probably a couple of character named or nicknamed Red as well... I never liked "Green, The" as a pagename, any other suggestions? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I definitely don't think the entry for "Glossary:Red" should point to just one thing, but The Red and The Green are both concepts, and not locations... so, maybe they should be given a Concept template, like Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum has. I could probably handle creating that out of the info on the two pages, but someone else would have to handle cleaning up/getting rid of the original pages. ::: - Hatebunny 20:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :: (I'm getting confused about where to send my replies, since you're replying on MY talkpage, Kyle.) I was thinking I might just create two concept pages called "The Green" and "The Red" (with the "the" in there, (because other concept pages don't use "(concept)" in their titles), and then yoink the info off of the two offending pages. But that would leave us with the old pages sitting around, unless they qualify for speedy deletion. ::: - Hatebunny 21:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) character profiles Got two questions here. 1) what qualifies a character to have their own profile page. 2) In regards to the history of a character, I noticed some profile pages have that as blank or listed as unknown. Yet one can find the full history of the character at Wikipedia.org. Can one just copy what is there to help fill out the profile here or do you have a special way of going about this. I see there is sometimes a link to Wiki, but seems kinda like a extra step for the reader. : When I think about creating a new character page, my first thoughts are "does this character play an important role in the story here, or the overall story arc that's ongoing?" If not, they probably don't need their own page. Also, If they appear in a number of issues as a supporting character, they probably deserve their own page. Sometimes, you may not know how important they are unless you read a lot of other issues. If they have a page on wikipedia, they're probably alright to create a page for, but make sure you do a search on this wiki just to make sure you didn't miss that they've already got a page here. Someone else will have to tell you what the protocol for copying from wikipedia is. Personally, I'd rather not copy from wikipedia. :: - Hatebunny 12:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Those are some good points Hatebunny. I guess it mostly comes down to your own personal judgement on how important you think the character is and if they deserve a page. There are a bunch of pages on here I don't think really need a page and I'm sure I've created a bunch others don't feel are worthy. I guess my personal thinking goes like this-if its a costumed hero or villain, they almost certainly get a page. Writers love to pull out these one-off characters years later and give them new life. A non-costumed supporting character gets a page if they appear regularly in a book or are important to that book, like a hero's sister, roommate, co-worker, or landlord for example. Other characters-if they are likely to appear elsewhere in other stories they also qualify. If its the Joker's henchman "Bob" and he appears in Detective 474 and 475, I wouldn't give him a page. It just depends on how important they are and if another writer is likely to ever mention that character again. The second point about wikipedia-it is technically ok to use that text but you need to put up the wikipedia disclaimer at the top of the page. It comes down to giving credit to the people who created it for wikipedia. We keep track of what is contributed to make sure not one is ripping content directly from DC or another fan site and to give those people credit for the time it took to summarize it. If you do decide to use a wikipedia article, make sure you tag it and remove all of wikipedia's coding and transfer it to our coding method. Also, make sure to remove out of universe content. For the reasons above, I prefer to write my own original summaries to avoid the hassle involved. Kyletheobald 16:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Appearances Just a thought. In the sections where it lists the issues that a character can be found. We have the options of Alphabetical, popular and most recently viewed. Shouldn't there be an option to see the issue list of that character in chronological order as well. Just a thought. :User:Knightreaver (Talk) :If you mean how comics were published chronologically, I think we have that (Marvel does anyway). That's not too hard to program it to say books in June 1988 came before books in July 1988. If you mean storywise, that's a whole different matter. Its really hard to place characters in stories in chronological order when someone like Batman appears in 5 or more books a month. There are people that try it but what usually happens is a writer does a story like Year One and suddenly those books need to be inserted somewhere in the already established order. It creates a mess. Kyletheobald 20:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bot Yea, sorry about that. My computer restarted amidst the moves and I lost my place. I'll start it back up tonight. Thanks for the reminder! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) picture fix ok slight speed bump in uploading a picture. I didn't get the license filled out on the pic and can't seem to be able to change it. Is there a way to still do this or that I can delete any pics I upload so I can start over? No matter what I put under the license section it always comes up as Unlicensed! here is the pic I was having issues with. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_Arrow_MoreFun080-07.jpg#metadata Thank you Knightreaver :I fixed it. It should read "Comic Single Panel". You had a couple extra words in there. To fix another mistake, just click the edit at the top of the picture's page. You can go in there and fix anything that's wrong. Kyletheobald 05:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks mate. Always the simple things that screw up ones progress. lol. Really appreciate all the help. Cheers. ::A couple more notes. Make sure you add the character's full page name. So for instance, Puzzler should be listed Puzzler (Earth-Two). Also, you don't need to fill in the source spot unless you take it from a website or something like that. The issue should read Action Comics Vol 1 49 or Action Comics #49. Seems like your on your way now. Kyletheobald 05:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) So, now what? Seriously, now that I have these powers, I haven't got any idea what I'm supposed to be doing with them. What do Admins do around here? - Hatebunny 04:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Comic Vine I got the info for aqualad's page on this site here. check it out http://www.comicvine.com/dc-comics/57-10/characters/ New to this SORRY I'm new to all of this, i don't even know how to do that. Can i not add anything else to aqualad then? :You can add stuff but it has to be in your own words. You can't rip stuff from other sites and claim it as your own. Just like in school, that's plagiarism and its bad. Just re-summarize the events of Aqualad's history yourself if you want. Kyletheobald 03:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The Red and The Green (again) I'm going to go ahead and create concept pages for The Red and The Green (remember when I was asking about this on Tupka's page?). I'm not sure what to do about the old pages in the meantime (The Red has a glossary entry, and the Green has a location page). I figure I'll just create the new pages, and then go back and delete the old pages (after changing all the links). Make sense to you? Wait, wait wait. Turns out I CAN'T create the new "The Green" page, because it redirects to "Green, The." Is there a way to get rid of that redirect? - Hatebunny 21:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :You already found that out, I see. But yeah, that makes most sense. I'm not sure if we should turn Green into a disambig, but Red definitely should be. I'm making one at Red (disambiguation), we can always move it to Red afterwards. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It might be a good idea to do something about "Green". I found out a minute ago that there used to be a "Green" page that just redirected to "Green, The", and that would prevent anyone searching for a hero whose name starts with 'green' from getting any results. I deleted that page, but I don't know if that's been resolved for sure. - Hatebunny 22:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::There are more Green Somethings than Greens proper - only the Rainbow Raiders and Color Guard, and maybe a ton of people with the surname Green. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Yay, more headaches. Do we want the word "The" in the title of the concept page? We try to avoid having "the" in the title but if we can't avoid it, that's fine. Also, are we planning on putting everyone with the surname "Green" in the disambig too? I doubt people with search for Sasha Green (New Earth) under Green. Kyletheobald 22:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I called it "The Green" because it never appears without having "the", and I figured that having a page called "Green" would negatively affect search results (and then it turned out we DID have a page called "Green"). I think that's why Brian called the other page "Green, The" in the first place. This wouldn't be a problem if the site search actually worked properly, but it's pretty useless. It might be nice to have those "for other uses of 'green' see Green (disambiguation)." links that Wikipedia has. Of course, then we'd have to add every thing remotely related to the disambiguation page. That said, if it helps work around our crappy site search, I'll deal with the extra work. - Hatebunny 23:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Link Brackets Ah, so THAT'S why! I kept wondering why they were there when the a| template shows them appearing and has the link. Gotcha! Eetmi 10:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the help on quotes. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. I'm working on the DC Retro but I was confused as to which Earth to use. Also, in this issue, Timothy Fox (son of Lucius Fox) is the Vulture but the identities of the other two villains remain unknown (they're presumably friends of his). Do you have any advice on how to deal with these character pages? Thank you for your time.So, Lone Star, now you see that evil will always triumph because good is dumb. 05:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I was under the impression that these took place on New Earth but I'm not sure without reading them. As for the Trio, I guess we can just call them Fox (New Earth) and Shark (New Earth) for now. I doubt these versions are ever going to be used again but if they are ever given names we can change it then. Kyletheobald 05:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Julia Remarque (Earth-One) & Doctor Fang (Earth-One) deletes After creating these pages I double-checked to be sure they looked exactly like their original, incorrectly named versions; no images or text were lost. You have renamed them New Earth when neither character existed post-Crisis; you would intentionally put incorrect information on the Wiki over a procedural error? community messages I was just thinking, sometimes, there are ideas I wish I could broadcast to everyone. Like: "it would be really nice if you'd all include edit summaries with your edits so that I know when you're making a horrible mess of things." I would probably write that a little more pleasantly, but I figured the best place to put that sort of message would be the 'community messages' box, which I can now edit, but I'm afraid to just go an edit that, since it seems like it's kind of a big deal. So, can I just edit that whenever I feel like it, or would it be more appropriate to discuss it with other admins every time? - Hatebunny 15:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to make the community message that file names for images are case sensitive when you're trying to enter them into a gallery. It just took me 21 minutes to figure out that "Flash vol 2 246.jpg" is not the same as "The Flash Vol 2 246.jpg". :Joshua Weil 22:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Questions 1. Running it again now. Just an FYI, it really only works on pages structured like characters and teams. TV series, Images, and Comic Issues or volumes are best done by hand. 2. The button is installed for you, let me know if you have issues with it. I guessed you wanted the Disambiguation template, and not the Disambig template, which are different... 3. I'll check out the forums. I'm always happy to help, even if I'm slower to respond these days. :) You guys are doing a great job over here, you should be proud of taking it on without too much trouble! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea, for the new button: Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 :You got it, no problem. :The thanks is plenty! I'm happy to be able to help still. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Images Neither is true. I'm just unfamiliar with uploading images, that's all. I am not demanding him to look them up! He says he has them on his computer. Yes, he's willing to help me. What I am doing is asking him, not demanding him. If you look, you can see I'm using the word please when asking him.--1966batfan 23:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Flashpoint naming conventions We've got a bit of a tidal wave on our hands with people who are editing Flashpoint, and want to name the characters with "fdsfsfs (Flashpoint)" or "dklfhsf (New Earth)" or "dklfhdlsfh (Alternate Reality)". I think when we get a chance, we should jump on the chat and talk out how we're going to deal with those naming conventions, and then announce it on the community messages, so that we get the whole thing standardized. Of course, I still think we should hold off on doing anything about the New 52 naming conventions until we know what's going on there, but Flashpoint is another story. - Hatebunny 21:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :The problem with that is the Elseworlds story ''Flashpoint which I don't think anyone's ever properly indexed. Most of those characters are already listed as Ralph Dibny (Flashpoint) or whatever across the site. I've been racking my brain trying to think of a good way to distinguish between the two AUs, to the point where I've gotten down on my knees and cursed Geoff Johns' name to the heavens for making my life difficult. Maybe we could change them to (Flashpoint) and (Flashpoint Elseworlds)? I have not personally been keeping up with Flashpoint because I'm on-mountain for another two weeks, but my opinion on alternate timelines is that we should continue considering them the same reality. Because they are, it's all Earth-0. I would rather read about Emperor Aquaman alongside everything else on the Arthur Curry page than have to shop around looking for information on essentially the same character in different circumstances. :As far as the New 52 goes... I don't want to make new pages for all of these characters, because I feel like DC is working very hard not to throw out decades of continuity and that's exactly what we'd be doing. We might have to divide articles into pre and post flashpoint sections though... I also wanted to bring up the possibility that maybe we should consider changing our standard Universe Designate from New Earth to Earth-0. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I talked it over with Midoki and Darkseid last night, and they thought it made more sense to rename the Vol 1 characters to something else. I realized that we usually do elseworlds by the earth number that they are confirmed to be. Flashpoint (elseworld) has no such designation... And I think Billy just suggested that it shouldn't be changed anyway, since it's the same character. So, maybe changing the other thing to (Flashpoint Elseworlds) would be better. - Hatebunny 12:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm fine with moving the old Flashpoint to (Flashpoint Elseworlds) because I agree with Billy, at least so far. It does make sense to have all the characters in the new Flashpoint be New Earth since, so far, it is an alternate timeline. If something makes it obvious that we need new Flashpoint universe pages, they will be open at that point. Although, I noticed a lot of the Flashpoint issues on the site got changed to Flashpoint universe designations last night. Kyletheobald 13:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::those changes would be the tidal wave of noobtastic energy I was talking about. You've confused me now. Billy was agreeing that we need to distinguish between Flashpoint New Earth, and you're saying we don't. I know what you mean, changing the timeline doesn't necessarily change the reality (see Zero Hour), but Thomas Wayne as Batman etc... The only way to NOT create a new character page would be to add a very confusing section to the new earth character page... Which is what we're hoping to avoid having to do with the New 52. - Hatebunny 14:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Okay, as per our discussion, I've thrown together a template we can add to character and history pages, and that will save us having to come up with new naming conventions. It may need to have some auto-categorization added to it that I didn't think about (I combined two different templates to make it.) Let's see how it works: ::: Cool? Nope. Apparently It's still a little broken. No wait, it's fixed. - Hatebunny 16:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :That kind of template is exactly what I was talking about, but I meant a slightly different context. I don't think that adding the stories during Flashpoint is too difficult. "Professor Zoom radically revised history by altering the timeline during Flashpoint. In this new version of history, Bruce and Martha Wayne were murdered in the alley and Thomas Wayne becomes Batman instead of his son. " I think that would pretty much cover it and not make the article too confusing. :I meant that we would need a template to distinguish Post-Flashpoint in characters' histories... given how many of them are going to supposedly have radically different origins, and given that I don't feel like rewriting every single article to completely ignore the last 25 years of established continuity having ever happened. That way everything else we've written since Post-Crisis will still make sense. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I would suggest the same thing. I think it works out fine to have one for Flashpoint and another for Post-Flashpoint. Maybe a bit too close together, but if it works out, we can ditch it. - Hatebunny 23:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can we have a chat?--1966batfan 15:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Kyletheobald 15:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Attention! There's an issue that needs your attention.--1966batfan 01:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Editing of Characters' Stats Hi Kyletheobald, Thanks for your message regarding my editing of characters' stats. Sorry about the creation of the non-existent categories you mentioned regarding characters such as Lex Luthor. I was trying to be as accurate as possible, but at the end of the day I guess there is such a thing as being too accurate! Anyway, thanks for pointing this problem out. Rest assured, I have taken note of your comments and will bear them in mind for future edits. Freddie R. Aldous 17:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Bob Hope Hey thanks for the kind words on the bob hope issues i just finished adding the issue stubs for the hope series & now i am working on the dean martin & jerry lewis series.--Robert Alvarez 02:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Edit I found the edit that added all those strange categories to Creeper's page.--1966batfan 17:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like 1966batfan already got it? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) the background Do you know what's up with the background? It suddenly became a bit translucent, and it's making it a bit difficult to read crud. - Hatebunny 18:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I ask the same question.--1966batfan 03:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) JJB impersonation Did my JJB impersonation run you and everybody else off? I assume it did, so tell me if it didn't?--1966batfan 03:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I got reset Because of the wiki clock, I got reset back to one. I edited today, but didn't until very late. My hard work is ruined!--1966batfan 03:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Anti-Lad Anti-Lad has pulled a good bit ahaed of me and is 20 points away from you in achievements. Looks like I've got a lot of catching up to do.--1966batfan 19:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wotan I actually wanted to type "Mordru? Wotan?", but accidentally hit enter too early :) --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sorry for what I said to Billy. However, I'll speak like Jar Jar Binks in every talk page message I put on your and Billy's talk page if you don't unban me. (Tell me who kickbanned me, and they'll get the Binks impersonations).--1966batfan 07:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) UNBAN MISSA NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--1966batfan 20:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I will not insult other users on chat. I've learned my lesson. Could you please unban me?--1966batfan 21:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I feel like chatting right now. Read above and you will see why I should have my ban removed.--1966batfan 02:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Uploaded pic issues I was having issues with some uploads yesterday. Messed up on the file names was wondering if you could be so kind as to correct my screw up. Also I uploaded a Dawn Granger (New Earth) pic and ended up uploaded it twice. So if you could delete the one that would also be cool. Sorry for the mess ups. Knightreaver Sept 05. 8:22 am Thanks & 1966batfan question Hey Kyle, Thanks for handling opening and closing up the Race Template. I was kind of in the middle of that with Odie when my summer slew of vacations and work trips started, and was only able to get back to all this this week. Looks like everything worked out, so thanks a ton for the assist! :) 1966batfan asked to be unbanned from chat, claiming he was only banned for calling Billy 'large' awhile back. Is that true? I figured you'd know better than most. Thanks again for your excellent work! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Gallery sizes Hi Kyle. Is there a problem with making the gallery thumbnails larger? It's really hard to see them when they're so small. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 18:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, Scott. Generally we like to keep them that small for ease of navigation, given that you can enlarge them with a click. I, for example, find it much easier to navigate the pages and find what I'm looking for when they're at a thumbnail size than portrait size. The existing length and width is a site-wide standard. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Nightwing page I tried to bring the Nightwing disambiguation page to bring it up to date by working on getting Vol 3's details added but in didn't work so can you help me with that. -Adv193 06:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) DC Universe Online Oops! Thanks for pointing out! I'm fixing them asap. Queso6p7 02:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kyle. I wasn't ignoring you in chat. Apparently it's bugged and won't let me type. Darkseid01 20:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. It was doing it to me too but finally let me in after about 10 minutes. Kyletheobald 20:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) New Adventures Of Superman vs. Superman (1966 Animated Series) I brought this up on the talk page of "Superman (1966 TV Animated Series)" about how "New Adventures Of Superman" is a duplicate (not to mention wrongly titled & has incorrect grammar) & should be merged/deleted with the former. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Care to compare? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have too much of an opinion on it. Tupka said earlier that we have been waiting on this until there is a consensus. I rarely work on episodes, so I am not the go-to guy for this. Tupka and Mrblonde are probably the best people to ask about this. That said, moving an entire series is a big project and one our move bots are not set up to do. If/when we do move them, it is going to take some time. Kyletheobald 02:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, not me at the moment. I'm helping in the cleanup of Young Justice wiki, put dcdp on a low priority for now. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The bot So, in order to get a bot flag, I have to be able to link to a discussion showing that the community agrees with the bot getting a flag and being a bot and all that. So, take a cursory glance at this: User:RoboBunnybot, and act like you needed to know the information there. And then respond with some kind of affirmative "hooray, a bot is a great idea!" sort of message. I've fiddled around in the sandbox, and it looks like I can do a massive rename of all 'Swamp Thing' to 'Swamp Thing' on every page in Category:Alec Holland (New Earth)/Appearances - which would prevent me from changing appearances of the ''real Alec Holland (by way of the "|Swamp Thing"). Anyhoo. We discussed all that. So, it would speed things forward on that plan of mine if I could get a bot flag. - Hatebunny 18:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Just for thoroughness' sake, I'm gonna copy/paste this message to the other guys' pages, just to see if any of them get back to me first. - Hatebunny 18:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Template Brackets Thank you for the information. I had no idea the brackets were so important. --Svaman 17:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Flash's Origin I'm trying to classify and organize characters according to their origins, but I can't decide how did Barry Allen obtain his powers. Was it through Exposure to Chemicals or Radation or an Accident of Science? Can you help me? Leader Vladimir 05:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) JLA: World Without Grown-Ups Thanks for the clean-up on World Without Grownups. Joshua Weil 20:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) re: Thanks! Thanks for your vote. :) Darkseid01 20:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so preview won't work for me. Is that a problem other people are having? We'll probably talk about it in chat, I just wanted to tell someone before I forgot...again. UltimatBlitz 09:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Look! A fun picture! With characters, you like characters right? http://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/files/2011/12/TITI_47_jsdhkfgsd7fg90.jpg :Midoki24 04:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Plus Vol 1 Why did you change the title of the issues of Plus that I had made "Plus Vol 1" back into "Plus"? I had made them match the rest. "Plus" brings up a disambiguation page, "Plus Vol 1" brings up the page for their series. Joshua Weil 02:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Alcatraz First, I'm not that much of a comic fan, but this looks like good work. Some of the comics (or at least the covers) have shown up on Alcatraz. I started looking for cover art and found this wiki, so I crosslinked. See the trivia sections on the first two episode pages for more information. Since I haven't read the comics, I don't know if the selections are significant to the Alcatraz plotline. I'm glad you're here. (I wish they'd make the sig files universal.) -- 21:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm barging in because that's what I'm good at ;) I haven't seen the series (never heard of it) but here's a quick rundown of the issues: * Birds of Prey #111. It features Oracle and Calculator both going undercover to search for a personnel account in a software firm. Hard to explain in one sentence. * Infinity Inc. #52. Infinity Inc. faces off against Injustice Unlimited. Also features some background on Helix. * JLA SF&O #2. features the formation of a new JLA with a new roster after the old one quit. :I can't tell if it's related at all to the episodes. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. If you're interested, you can watch the first two episodes at IMDb/Hulu. Then you can come help us figure out Alcatraz!-- 22:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Power Pictures Ok,I get what you are saying.Hey,what were the names of the pictures in Barry Allen's and Wally West's respective Powers and Abilities coloumns,and what happened to them?--Dragon fist red 00:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :It looks like they were Flash BA 01.jpg and and 9944_400x600.jpg. The second one has been deleted. I don't know why they were removed but since one was deleted, it was either a bad image, unsourced, or just a bad name. FYI, you can always go back through the history to see the names again and when they were removed. Kyletheobald 01:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::In the case of the latter, probably all three of them. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) CDisplay I downloaded a comic issue but the pages aren't in the right order. I'm using CDisplay. Does anyone know how to edit it so that the pages display in the correct order? Kyletheobald 10:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :http://wiki.answers.com/Q/How_do_you_edit_cbr_files. .cbr to rar, .cbz to zip. --'Tupka''' (talk|wall) 10:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC)